Os Deixados Para Trás
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Várias mudanças vieram junto com o fim do shaman fight. Casamentos. Disputas. E alguns deixados para trás. Isso era o que eles eram: dois especialistas em serem deixados para trás. [HaoxAnna, final alternativo]


**Os Deixados Para Trás**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

_And history books forgot about us  
__And the bible didn't mention us  
__not even once_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Ele apareceu na porta da cozinha pela primeira vez quando ela menos esperava.

Anna nunca se preocupou muito com o que tinha acontecido a Hao Asakura após o fim do shaman fight. Se lembrava de ter perguntado vagamente uma ou duas vezes para Yoh, que respondera algo como _ele está bem. Um pouco triste, acho_.

E ela se lembrava muito bem da dramática ultima batalha, quando Yoh vencera o irmão e dissipara mais de metade do furyoku dele. Quando Hao caíra no que parecera ser câmera lenta. Quando Yoh entregara o corpo inerte à Garota Sagrada Jeanne e pedira que cuidasse dele.

Mas não tivera muitas notícias desde então, nem se preocupara muito: Hao ainda tinha seus seguidores, afinal.

Até que a realidade que esquecera há mais de quatro anos apareceu na porta da sua cozinha.

"Olá," Ele dissera, com a mesma calma e casualidade de tantos anos atrás. "está ocupada?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Você acha que eu sou um irmão horrível por não ter ido ao casamento de Yoh?" Ele perguntou casualmente um dia, folheando o jornal que ela deixara sobre a mesa.

"Não, Hao. Você não foi convidado." Ela respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção.

"Toda a família Asakura foi convidada." Hao virou a página. "Aliás, só a família Asakura e alguns poucos amigos. Você foi também, não?"

"Eu não teria ido. Yoh me convidou para ser a madrinha. Ele deve ter pensado que era uma espécie de consolação por ele estar casando com Tamao."

Anna falou tudo isso pausadamente, sem nenhum tipo de mágoa na voz. Hao sorriu seu sorriso que mais parecia uma cicatriz no rosto. "Até hoje, não sei como alguém pode escolher Tamao ao invés de você, Anna."

"Muito galante, Hao." Ela falou, indiferente. "Acontece que Yoh ama Tamao. _Amor_. Sabe o que isso significa?"

"E você, sabe?" Ele provocou, entredentes. Ela parou de bater a massa de biscoitos em sua mão. "Você dizia para os quatro ventos que amava Yoh, mas não demonstra nenhuma mágoa ao falar do casamento dele. Você até vive na casa e cozinha para ele! O que é esse amor?"

"É claro que eu dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que amava Yoh. Eu tinha que me convencer disso."

A resposta veio rápida, quase numa respiração só, e ela voltou a bater a massa. Hao recostou-se lentamente no espaldar da cadeira. O único som era o barulho da colher contra a superfície de plástico, ritmicamente. _Plac, plac, plac._

"Hao, se você sabe até mesmo os convidados do casamento, por que não foi?"

Hao voltou a se concentrar no jornal. "Eu não sei, pensei que talvez causasse desconforto lá."

"É mentira. Causar desconforto nunca preocupou você." Ela disse. "A prova disso é que você ainda _está_ na minha cozinha, não está?"

_Plac, plac, plac._

Ele riu baixinho, meio engasgado. "Você continua a mesma, Anna. Ninguém tem a língua tão afiada quanto você."

"Galante como sempre." Ela disse, revirando os olhos e voltando-se para ele enquanto batia a massa. "Agora, saia, tenho que estender a massa dos biscoitos."

"Ninguém está impedindo."

"Vou precisar da mesa desocupada. Você _está_ impedindo."

Hao se mexeu devagar, uma espécie de sorriso tosco nos lábios. Guardou o jornal, desocupou a mesa e, de mãos vazias como tinha chegado, foi em direção à porta. "Até amanhã, Anna."

_Plac, plac, plac._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"O que está fazendo hoje?" Ele sentou-se na mesma cadeira que sempre ocupava.

"Peixe frito. _Não _que te interesse."

Hao riu baixo. Ela odiava quando as pessoas riam de insultos, pois pareciam diminuí-la e deixá-la insignificante, como uma criança que diz palavrões sem conhecer seu significado.

"Por que decidiu começar a cozinhar depois de tanto tempo?" Ele perguntou diretamente. Depois, percebeu que a pergunta poderia incomodá-la e corrigiu-se, pois queria uma resposta. "Quer dizer, você deve cozinhar melhor que Yoh. Por que suportou a comida dele por tantos anos?"

"Porque fazia parte do treinamento." Ela respondeu sem se alterar, percebendo a mudança na pergunta e as intenções de Hao, mas decidindo responder mesmo assim. "Eu tinha uma ocupação, que era treiná-lo. Podia me abster de cozinhar. Hoje em dia, não tenho mais que treiná-lo, e detesto gente inútil."

Ela parou de falar abruptamente e, pela primeira vez na vida, Hao sentiu uma pontada de remorso na última palavra dela. Não se levantou para consolá-la, nem disse nada. Ela era uma pessoa forte. Ele aprendera isso quase sete anos atrás.

"Você não tem mais nada para fazer, além de me observar cozinhar?" Ela disse com altivez.

"_Por falar em gente inútil_, não é mesmo?" Ele riu. "Não, não tenho nada para fazer."

"Depois de mil anos lutando para ficar mais forte, esqueceu dos seus hobbys?"

Hao estreitou os olhos, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto. Anna colocou o macarrão na chapa, e ele fez um som furioso de fritura. Ela sabia que o feriria, lembrando-lhe dos mil anos de luta em vão.

"Que eu me lembre," Ele alfinetou vagarosamente. "você não gosta de champignons no seu yakissoba, não é mesmo, Anna? Foi Tamao quem pediu?"

Anna ficou em silêncio, numa ira sem som, ouvindo o barulho do macarrão fritando e imaginando que era Hao. Ela ouviu vagamente um _Até amanhã_, mas quando se voltou para dizer que Tamao não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, percebeu que era uma oportunidade perdida.

Ele já se fora.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Biscoitos de novo?" Ele perguntou numa manhã, sentando-se em uma cadeira da cozinha.

Hao era vingativo. A pequena alfinetada dela sobre o shaman fight perdido iria lhe custar muito.

"Eu gosto de biscoitos." Ela respondeu vagamente, batendo a massa sem muita pressa.

"Você gosta, ou Tamao gosta?"

"_Eu_ gosto," Anna respondeu incisiva, ignorando a alfinetada de Hao. "Tamao não suporta chocolate."

Hao riu um pouco e levantou-se. Ele pouco crescera desde o shaman fight de cinco anos atrás, mas seu andar estava visivelmente mais lento e arrastado. Ou talvez fosse o pouco espaço da cozinha que o obrigava a andar daquele modo? Um, dois, três passos, Anna contou, três passos para andar menos de dois metros. Lembrou-se do dia quando o conhecera, e ele vencera os vários metros entre os dois com um único salto. Não, definitivamente não era impressão.

"O livro de receitas é da Tamao." Ele disse, ainda rindo, e o coração de Anna deu um salto. Enquanto ela se concentrava feito uma idiota nos passos dele, ele mirava no livro.

"Tamao pode ter sugerido a receita, mas o chocolate é acréscimo meu. Ela realmente não gosta."

"É a sua única demonstração de revolta?"

Anna não respondeu, e voltou a bater. Quanto tempo se passara desde que ela fora a Anna que não precisava dar explicações a ninguém?

"Houve um tempo em que você mandava Yoh cozinhar. Agora, você só acrescenta ingredientes nas receitas que a _mulher_ dele pede." Hao riu, sadicamente. "Como as coisas mudaram."

"Veio aqui para brigar, Hao?" Ela perguntou, a voz calma, sem fazer um único movimento diferente do que faria se estivesse só. Ela sabia que assim era muito mais assustadora.

"Não fique brava comigo, Anninha." Ele respondeu, um pouco defensivo, voltando para sua cadeira. Percebera que tocara num ponto sensível da garota, e não podia alegar que fora totalmente não deliberado. "Se bem que acho que você sempre está brava comigo."

"Não me chame de Anninha." Ela respondeu laconicamente, só para não parecer ferida. "Vou estender a massa na mesa, Hao. E vou _precisar_ da mesa, então saia."

"Está bem," Ele respondeu lânguido, levantando-se quando ela se aproximou. "Então até amanhã, Anna."

_Até amanhã_. Ele sempre se despedia com _até amanhã_s. E apesar dos passos lentos, ele sempre parecia especialmente demorado em suas saídas.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Você nunca amou o Yoh?"

A pergunta foi direta naquela manhã, e ele a disparou logo que chegou, ainda de pé, olhando fixamente uma Anna cheia de arroz nas mãos. Ela, um pouco surpresa, parou de enrolar o bolinho em suas mãos pequenas, e mirou-o.

"Claro que amei, Hao. Eu concordei em me casar com ele, pelo amor de Deus."

"Então porque é que você tinha que _se convencer disso_?" Ele disparou novamente, os olhos cravados nela, sem mexer um músculo.

"Não é da sua conta." Ela respondeu, seus olhos pretos e opacos fixos. "Por que isso, de repente?"

"Eu não entendo. E não gosto de não entender coisas." Hao foi categórico. "Você é uma mulher forte, Anna. É a mulher mais forte que conheci. Eu te propus casamento, e você me recusou em prol de um homem que não amava? Um homem que você jamais amou? Você ia se casar com ele só porque Kino mandou?"

"Eu não disse que jamais o amei." Ela respondeu, sem pensar muito, só tentando parar aquela torrente de perguntas dolorosas. "Mas eu tinha sete anos."

"Passou anos sendo noiva de alguém que _não amava_, e mesmo quando _ele_ te rejeitou, permanece na casa acatando ordens de mulheres que _detesta_?" Ele andou com seus passos largos de outrora até onde ela estava imóvel. Seus olhos estavam em chamas. "Será que eu errei ao pensar que você era forte?"

"E você?"

A língua dela era afiada e perfurante como seus olhos. Eles não estavam molhados, nem Hao esperava que estivessem.

"E você? O homem que ia ser o dono do mundo, tentando esquecer suas mágoas vendo uma mulher cozinhar? Se divertindo em tentar machucá-la, para distrair-se das próprias feridas? Inconformado em não ser nem ter ninguém, depois de ter lutado mil anos por uma causa vã? Abandonado e indefeso sem seus seguidores? Quem é você para falar que _eu_ sou fraca?"

E então ela ficou quieta.

Ela tinha atingido, com suas palavras, direto no meio do peito dele. Tinha trespassado lentamente a pele, se demorado no coração, saído rapidamente pelo outro lado e deixado a ferida sangrar. E ah, como sangrava.

Ela apertou o bolinho de arroz nas mãos delicadas com mais força do que seria estritamente necessário, finalizando-o e pegando mais uma porção de arroz.

"Você não faz nada para mudar o seu destino." Ele disse, tentando desesperadamente feri-la.

"Nem você." Ela respondeu sem se abalar. "A diferença é que eu não choro por isso."

"Até amanhã, Anninha."

Ela não respondeu e ele saiu, devagar como sempre, mas batendo a porta com mais força do que normalmente.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Eu não estava errado."

Era insólito, sem dúvida, mas ele apareceu novamente no dia seguinte. Anna parou brevemente de untar o shimeji em suas mãos, e contou os passos dele até a cadeira. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco. E ele estava vestindo aquele sorriso. Aquele mesmo sorriso de ontem. E ela tinha pensado que, mesmo que ele aparecesse, nunca mais sorriria ou usaria sua pose superior.

"Mesmo mais frágil do que já foi, você ainda tem força para vencer qualquer um, não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu achei que você não ia aparecer nunca mais." Ela falou.

"Sinto em desapontá-la."

Anna estreitou os olhos, entendendo o jogo dele. Não aparecer seria uma demonstração de fraqueza, e ele não iria se permitir tal coisa. Nem ela. No fundo, eram dois teimosos.Ele riu.

"Mas eu reitero minha opinião de que você seria uma excelente shaman queen." Apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e mexeu languidamente no jornal, observando por alto as tragédias do mundo. "É uma pena que tenham anulado o cargo. Anularam a razão da vida de nós dois, não é?"

Pausa. Um sorriso em forma de cicatriz.

Hao era vingativo.

Os olhos dela estavam secos. Secos demais para continuarem assim por muito tempo. Ele tinha entendido. Não era Yoh, nem Tamao, nada disso a feria. Ela não tinha sido criada com a razão de desposar Yoh. Ela ia ser, como reiterara várias vezes, esposa do _shaman king_, não de Yoh. Esta era a _razão da porcaria da sua vida_. Razão que ela perdera totalmente.

Agora, ela era uma cozinheira da casa dos Asakura.

"De rainha do mundo para cozinheira." Ele riu sadicamente, os olhos em chamas.

"De rei do mundo para inútil." Ela respondeu, com ira contida, apenas a custo não lançando espíritos em cima dele. "Parabéns, Hao. Somos ex futuros rei e rainha do mundo. Genial."

"Você jamais aceitou ser minha rainha do mundo." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu teria te dado o mundo num colar, entre rubis e esmeraldas do tamanho de _dimensões_. Mas você recusou por causa do Yoh."

"Não foi por causa do Yoh. Foi por causa do shaman king. Foi porque eu sabia que você não ia ser o rei do mundo." Ela disse. "Eu estava certa, não é?"

"Mas Yoh também não é o rei do mundo," Ele disse. "se eu te pedisse agora, você ficaria ao meu lado?" Era uma pergunta quase retórica, pois a resposta era óbvia. Tão óbvia que ele sequer se surpreendeu.

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque você também não é o rei do mundo, nem tem esmeraldas do tamanho de dimensões, e não tem nem a esperança."

"E isso é só o que conta para você?"

"Isso e o fato de que eu não te amo, talvez?" Ela completou com sarcasmo carregado. Hao riu alto—um riso comparável, talvez, ao de um bêbado que joga conversa fora com os amigos.

"Só isso?" Ele perguntou, levantando e começando a andar com seu ritmo lento. "É fácil de mudar."

Anna voltou-se para ele, um pouco surpresa. No batente da porta ele voltou-se, o sorriso estampado nos lábios. Ela não entendia como podiam dizer que Yoh e Hao eram iguais. Gêmeos? Como seria possível? O sorriso de um era como uma flor enorme desabrochando na primavera; o do outro, uma cicatriz recém-feita, prestes a reabrir e sangrar, e estava bem claro qual era qual.

"Até amanhã, Anninha."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Às vezes, eu sinto falta deles."

"De quem?"

Hao se acomodou em sua cadeira, deixando de lado o jornal que contava acidentes na Antártica. "Dos meus seguidores. Não de nenhum em particular, mas sabe, da massa. De todos eles juntos, me dando bom dia e me venerando."

"Aquilo era bem idiota. Um monte de gente retardada adorando um retardado ainda maior e matando gente. Uma _seita_ e tanto." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não venha me falar que a minha facção era retardada. A trupe do seu ex-noivo era duas vezes _mais_. _E_ era mais fraca."

"Que irônico, então, terem ganhado de você, hein?"

Hao piscou um ou duas vezes, procurando uma resposta, depois teve que se render ao riso. Anna se pegou sorrindo. Era um riso diferente, largo, sem um único pingo de sarcasmo, que preenchia todo o ambiente. Ela nunca o tinha visto rir assim.

"Não foi tão engraçado assim." Ela cortou, mais ríspida do que pretendia.

"Não é isso," Ele se interrompeu, parando lentamente de rir. "É só que estamos nós aqui, dois ex-arquiinimigos,_ arruinados_ pelo fim do shaman fight, fingindo viver, nos _alfinetando_ e nos sentindo grandiosos a cada pequena vitória." Ele riu mais um pouco. "Como são tortuosos os caminhos da vida!"

"Que conclusão mais clichê, Hao." Ela revirou os olhos. "Agora, dê espaço. Preciso de espaço para picar as cenouras."

"Sempre quer ocupar a minha mesa. Por que não usa a bancada?"

"A bancada está cheia."

"Será possível que não pode ver uma superfície horizontal sem querer preenchê-la com itens culinários?"

"Pare de fazer drama e levante logo."

Ele levantou, e ela desejou que ele tivesse continuado onde estava. Ficaram parados, numa proximidade incômoda, as cenouras entre eles. Ouviam a própria respiração. A descrição, com seus vários artifícios literários, pôde fazer a cena soar romântica, mas de fato não foi. Respirações nunca são sons agradáveis, proximidades raramente são confortáveis, e cenouras em geral não são detalhes românticos.

Foram essas as impressões e conclusões gerais.

"Se fosse receber uma declaração de amor, Anna, onde preferiria?"

"Prefiro não receber declarações de amor." Ela falou categoricamente, na defensiva. Ele estava tão perto. Por que não dava um passo pra trás?

"Conhecendo você, em algum lugar inusitado como... como uma cidade subterrânea, entre ruínas de uma civilização esquecida, durante o ataque de vermes gigantes." Ele riu.

"Acho que essa foi a prova de que, definitivamente, _não_ me conhece."

"Não diga isso." Finalmente, _finalmente_ ele deu um passo para trás e começou a se afastar, devagar como sempre. "Acho que você preferiria a cidade subterrânea a uma... Vamos pensar em algo bem meloso... uma _barca numa noite estrelada_. Então? O que você prefere?"

"Na hipotética e improvável situação de alguém anunciar que quer se declarar para mim e me pedir para escolher o cenário entre uma _cidade subterrânea_, e uma _barca estrelada_?"

"O céu é estrelado, não a barca. Mas no geral é isso."

"Eu mandaria a pessoa pro _inferno _e iria me ocupar com algo menos _imbecil_." Ela respondeu bastante direta, colocando as cenouras sobre a tábua de madeira e pegando uma faca. Hao começou a rir de novo, aquele riso quase líquido.

"Sempre na defensiva. Por que você não responde, apenas?"

Anna começou a picar as cenouras. A faca fazia um barulho surdo ao bater contra a madeira. "Eu já respondi. Isso é exatamente o que eu faria."

Ela não estava colaborando, e Hao não gostava de pessoas que não colaboravam. No fundo, ele continuava uma criança.

E ia se arrepender por agir sem pensar.

"Ok. Vamos mudar a figura. E se _Tamao_ lhe perguntasse o lugar mais apropriado para uma declaração?"

Ela congelou da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Num contraste quase artístico com o enrijecimento exterior, na cabeça dela explodiu um vulcão de cólera. Esqueceu-se da jovem mulher responsável e machucada que era: girou sobre os calcanhares sem pensar e estalou na cara de Hao um tapa tão forte quanto fora na adolescência.

"_Nunca_ mais fale como se eu fosse uma propriedade."

Aquele tapa ardeu, e como ardeu. Ainda assim, ele arreganhou os dentes no seu característico projeto de sorriso.

"Então pare de agir como uma. Até amanhã."

E ele saiu com seus passos lentos. Ela continuou picando as cenouras, devagar, como os passos dele, mas concentrada.

No fundo de sua mente, alguém estava gritando.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Hey, esta cadeira é minha."

"Eu só preciso esticar o braço para alcançar a faca de pão, Hao. Acho que você não vai querer exigir nada."

Hao riu baixo, fazendo Anna estreitar os olhos. Ele não tinha vindo pedir desculpas. Apenas apareceu como se nada tivesse acontecido e mesmo agora, quando apoiava as costas na geladeira, não havia uma ponta de remorso travando seus movimentos. Ele varreu a cozinha limpa com os olhos.

"Eu retiro minha acusação."

"Qual delas?"

"A de que você não consegue ver uma superfície horizontal sem preenchê-la."

Anna piscou uma ou duas vezes, concentrada. Só depois se lembrou do que ele estava falando. "Ah, certo."

"Mas então, por que é que não está cozinhando como sempre?" Ele continuou, completamente alheio a o que quer que fosse. "Decidiu me expulsar de vez da sua cozinha usando a faca de pão? E pensar que antes você me ameaçava com dois shikigamis..."

"Eu estou indo embora, Hao."

Silêncio. Anna encarou sem sequer piscar os olhos de Hao que, concentrados, observaram algum ponto perdido da cozinha. Havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele parecia estar processando a informação, mas Anna sabia que ele tinha uma mente rápida e calculista como a dela própria.

"Indo embora?"

"Preste atenção, porque não vou repetir." Ainda imóvel, Anna o cortou. "Você estava certo. Estava completamente certo. Eu vou _finalmente_ parar de agir como se fosse propriedade dos Asakura."

"Mas indo embora para onde?" A ruga concentrada no meio da testa dele não se desfez.

"Nenhum lugar que te interesse."

"Isso quer dizer que não sabe?"

Ele fez um movimento um tanto inclinado de resignação com a cabeça. Para qualquer bom entendedor―e Hao era um bom entendedor―aquilo era um sim tão claro quanto qualquer outro.

"Eu fiz minhas malas. Estou indo. Vim aqui para... _agradecer_," Ela pronunciou a última palavra claramente, mas não sem certo desagrado. "e me despedir."

E ela se levantou, e só então Hao notou a malinha, pequena e sóbria, que estava ao lado da cadeira. Anna pegou resolutamente e atravessou a cozinha. Um, dois, três passos decididos, contou Hao, sem saber bem porquê. Ela parou ao lado dele uma última vez , e em seus olhos alguma coisa positivamente nostálgica se instalou.

"Adeus. Foi _bom_ conversar com você e tudo o mais."

Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Hao Asakura permaneceu em silêncio. Durante dois segundos que passaram como valsas de eternidade, ela esperou. Por fim, resignada, virou o rosto para a porta logo atrás de Hao e da geladeira e deu mais um passo.

E outro.

Ele estava _tão_ perto...

"Espera."

E ela esperou.

Hao virou sobre os calcanhares de suas botas. Seu olhar sobre a nuca coberta de fios dourados de Anna era sério e brincalhão, macio e afiado, quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. Ela não viu este olhar. Mas ouviu as palavras:

"Não quer ir comigo?"

O coração dela não se alterou, nem a respiração, e nem ao menos a cor nas faces. De certa forma, ela já esperava. E já tinha sua resposta formulada. "Ir com você?"

"É. Acho que chegou a hora de escolher. Anna: o que vai ser, a _cidade subterrânea, ladeada por ruínas de uma civilização esquecida, durante o ataque de_―o que era mesmo?―_larvas gigantes_, ou a _barca na noite estrelada_?" Ele riu. "Se bem que acho que não vai dar tempo de providenciar nenhum dos dois."

"Vá para o inferno, Hao." Ela respondeu, como tinha prometido.

"Sabe por que não fui ao casamento de Yoh, Anna?"

Uma pausa curta. Anna estreitou os olhos, pois não esperava por aquela cartada, e sabia que agora estava fisgada pela curiosidade.

"_Para não causar desconforto_ era o que tinha dito, não é?" Hao prendeu os olhos um pouco nostálgicos na lata de lixo. "Bom, não era mentira. Mas não em relação aos outros, eu não sou tão altruísta assim. _Eu_ não iria suportar ver o homem que destruiu o sonho de mais de uma vida minha conseguindo seu _felizes para sempre_. Nem que ele fosse meu irmão e que eu devesse tudo a ele. A minha _vida_, pra começar."

"Certo," Ela disse, quando percebeu que ele tinha chegado a um ponto final. "Por que está me contando isso?"

"Porque, Anna, só pra ver você, eu venho na casa desse _mesmo homem_ todos os dias há mais de um mês." Ele cruzou os braços. "E é verdade, _é_ para esquecer minhas feridas, mas não―como foi que você colocou? _Tentando desesperadamente feri-la_?"

"Sei. Então devo acreditar que você faz sem querer?"

Hao riu brevemente, sem vontade. "Se serve de consolo, você também tem muitos espinhos. _Muitos_ espinhos."

Encararam-se por vários minutos. Jamais admitiriam que aquelas pequenas visitas de à cozinha tinham se tornado o centro dos dias dos dois, que pela primeira vez tinham algo pelo que esperar. Jamais admitiriam que eram naqueles diálogos azedos que pensavam durante noites insones. E jamais, _jamais_ admitiriam que parar aqueles encontros seria como levar uma facada.

"Não quer ir comigo, Anna?"

_Não vai dar certo._

_Não vai durar._

_Vamos acabar nos machucando mais._

Tudo isso passou pela cabeça dela. Mas não se iludam, não foi por acaso que não deu uma dessas respostas. Não foi sem pensar. Anna era uma pessoa racional, e foi racionalmente que ela disse um impávido _e daí?_ para todas essas respostas, antes de dizer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo com sinceridade completa:

"Quero."

E isto foi tudo.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Um HaoAnna, depois de tanto tempo!**

**Não vou falar nada sobre o texto e deixar vocês pensando. A idéia me veio enquanto eu procurava o Wally. Isso mesmo. Sou uma pessoa patética...**

**Vamos todos agradecer e dar biscoitos à Chibi Anne, pela betagem; à Lila, por ter dado seu selo "Lila!Controle de Qualidade" e à cozinha da minha casa, por ter servido de cenário (?). ****Minha maninha Hell's não leu esta fic. Ela não gosta de HaoxAnna! Pobre pequena pecadora.**

**Se tiverem críticas, elogios ou comentários a fazer, responderei cada um deles com carinho, pois sou uma pessoa super-legal. ♥ (E modesta, também.)**


End file.
